


Neglected (Naruto fanfiction) One-shots

by Ayako_Hayashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayako_Hayashi/pseuds/Ayako_Hayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some one-shots that are based off my story, Neglected (Naruto Fanfic). Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglected (Naruto fanfiction) One-shots

3 year-old Naruto POV: 

I quietly sob as I limp home, a new beating gained by the villagers. I try to open the door, but only to discover it's locked. I muffle my sobs with my hand and rush off to Kashi-kun's house. 

I knock on the door, tears streaming down my face. Kakashi opens the door, and almost immediately scoops me up and brings me inside. He closes the door with his foot and sets me on the couch. He rushes off to get the boo-boo medicine. 

I sniffle and look around his house. I almost laughed when I saw Iruka's shocked face. 'I wonder why he's here, do the villagers beat him to?'

'I doubt it kit, he's here for a reason your to young to understand.'

'I'M NOT YOUNG, I'M 3!' 

Kura-kun chuckles, 'Ok kit.'

Kakashi runs in and starts cleaning my wounds, I flinch the first couple times. Once I'm all cleaned up, Kashi-kun looks at me with worried eyes.

"What happened Naruto?"

I sniffle, "Da viwagors beet me up agawn. (The villagers beat me up again.)"

Kakashi sighs and brings me to the guest room, and tucks me in. He kisses my forehead, "Night Naru-chan."

I giggle and drift off to sleep.

~~Timeskip to around Midnight~~

I jump up at the sound of monsters in Kakashi's room again. I quietly get out of bed and put my ear up against the door.

Loud moans fill my hearing. 'Kura-kun, are the monsters gonna eat Kakashi!'

'No kit, he's fine. You should probably go to sleep.'

'B-but every time the mosters come, Kashi-kun always comes out to breakfast with bruises on his neck!'

'Uhh, yeah I got nothin. Just don't open that door.'

Suddenly the moans go silent, and an erie silence follows. Suddenly a scream fills the house. My eyes widen and I dash in. 

"WHERE'S DA MON-sters? Wat are yo doin Kashi-kun, Iru-kun?" I blink confused.

Both Kashi-kun and Iru-kun are naked, and Kashi-kun's mask is off. Kashi-kun and Iru-kun slowly separate, then with their ninja speed, put their clothes on. 

Kashi-kun and Iru-kun kneel infront of me. "Naru-chan, we were uhh searching eachother for injuries."

I nod convinced, "But, why is Kashi-kun's mask off?"

Kashi-kun scratches the back of his head, "I lost it?"

I tilt my head, "Do yo do dis a wot?"

Iru-kun and Kashi-kun say yes at the same time. 

I laugh and poke Kashi-kun's unmasked lips, "It's wike (like) a dog's wips (lips)!" 

Kashi-kun seeat drops and tucks me into bed again, "Now go to sleep, it's already 1 a.m." 

I nod sleepily and fall alseep.


End file.
